Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Valkyrion
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Sonic battle a new, but old dangerous foe. Shadow in the mean time is dealing with a soldier who has lost his pride and is endangering himself when using a battle suit that even Eggman refuse to even use. Side Story: Lightning Lynx is slowly regaining something he had lost, but the question is what.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Valkyrion**  
**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Somewhere in a forest near Station Square, a secret Facility is located there. By the river side a little Overlander boy is launching paper boats with a scientist observing him. Hundreds of soldiers are keeping guard of this facility that not even an ant could sneak in. Inside the facility is a study hall, where Overlander orphans practice on special powers in them. A little boy uses his power to make machines move on its own. Back outside the boy use hydro kinesis to sink the paper boats. The scientist with him was impressed and writes things down, just then a sewer lid behind them started to shake. The two turn to see what is was, then lid was blown sky high and a Swatbot's head pops out. Inside the study hall a female instructor was putting cards with letters on the table. "All right, one more time.", the female instructor said.

Back outside the instructor and the boy are laying on the ground dead, and in the building the guards that were guarding the entrance are killed. The Swatbot then rides the escalator progressing further into the building. In the study hall a girl put her hands by the side of her ears, and uses her powers of predicting the future. She predicts that the two dices will show B and Z. She then picks the two cards with B and Z. "Ready?", she asks as the girl nods. She then rolls the dices and the dices show B and Z she then smiles. "Perfect.", the instructor said. The girl smiles but then she predicts something else, a Swatbot attacking. She begins to panic. "What's wrong?", the instructor asks as the girl stands in panic. "Run! Everyone run!", the girl screams. "Cynthia?", the boy said in confusion. Everyone stares at her with confusion. "Hurry! Hurry and run!", Cynthia screams.

Just then the wall broke, causing everyone to scream in panic as a Swatbot enters the room carrying a soldier it's choking. The soldiers inside the room fire at the Swatbot, but the Swatbot is unfazed at all. The bot grabs one of the soldier, throws him through the wall and glare toward the kids. The soldiers continue attacking the bot, but it easily kills them all with its fist. One scientist panics and opens to door only to see nine more Swatbots waiting. The bot punches the scientist in the face killing him and enters the room. The people in the room continue screaming as even more Swatbots enter the facility. More human soldiers show up and attack the bots, while the Female Instructor hits the alarm putting the building in lockdown.

In Station Square, a truck with a G.U.N. Logo on the side leaves the city and enters the forest. Inside the truck are G.U.N.'s best fighters: Team Dark. Hope Kintobor finishes reloading Omega, while Shadow loads his gun, and Rouge puts the Treasure Scope on her head. The team hops on to Shadow's bike, exits the truck, and hurries to the building.

Back in the building, more soldiers along with the captain breaks into the room, and attack the Swatbots preparing to kill the kids. A Swatbot attacks them from behind and easily kill the other soldiers, but the captain was putting more of a fight and ends up being knocked out when a rifle strikes his head. The Female Instructor notices the pathway is clear and told the kids to make a runs for it. "This way! Run!", the instructor orders as the Captain looks up and sees a mirror pinwheel spinning reflecting a bird flying, as he then falls unconscious. The group runs in the hallway, but the kids suddenly stop. "What's wrong?", the instructor asks. "Teacher!", one of the kids said as she points to the ceiling where they see Swat Jet Troopers landing.

The one in front grabs the teacher and chokes her to death. The kids run as the bots chase after them. Two got separated from the group as the kids enter a different room only to be a dead end. The bots then enters with with blasters drawn. Outside the soldiers continue attacking the Swatbots only to be slaughtered easily and the one inside the building are not putting much of a fight. The boy continues to run, until Cynthia grabs him and hides. As a Swatbot is looking for them. "Ray!". Cynthia said as she closes his mouth. Team Dark, just then arrives, but when they enter the building they see nothing but dead bodies, which gives the team a shock.

They then enter the study hall, which is dark. Omega turns on his lights and sees more dead bodies. In the truck Hope was giving the orders. "Guys, be very careful.", Hope said as she looks at the screen by the camera installed on Omega. The team continues looking around, until they heard movement. They then see a Swatbot and Omega opens fire, but to Omega's surprise the bot easily avoid the bullets, and attacks the team. Shadow pulls out his gun, but the Swatbot kicks it away. The team decides to go hand-to-hand combat, but to their surprise the Swatbot was putting more of a fight, easily blocking their attacks. Shadow was about to use his Chaos Spears, but before he had the chance the bot grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. The Captain regains conscious and sees the fight. Omega grabs the bot and throws it outside through the wall. Shadow then shapes his chaos energy into a knife, as the Swatbot pulls out two beam sabers. As they fight the Cynthia and Ray watches as they ran. Shadow then gives the bot an uppercut as Rouge gives it a kick, Omega then fires his vulcans point-blank ranger towards the bot, which then explodes. The team then leaves as the Captain was amazed. Cynthia and Ray manage to escape. "Let's get moving, Ray.", Cynthia said. As they leave the facility a woman exits a car and was in shock to see the facility in ruin. She then clenches her fist in anger.

* * *

I do not owe Sonic or anything related as they belong to Sega/ Archie.

The Swatbot's design belongs to zeiram0034. deviantart. com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Valkyrion**  
**Chapter 2: Life in the City**

* * *

In Freedom HQ the Knothole Freedom Fighters along with the Chaotix were relaxing. "Nicole is you sure Eggman is not up to something?", Sally asks. A female mobian lynx shows up on the computer screen. "No Sally, nothing at all.", Nicole replies. "Man I'm bored, when is Eggman going to attack?", Sonic complains. "How about this? Why don't we go to Station Square?", Rotor suggests. "That's a great idea.", Tails said. "Well it's better than nothing.", Sonic said.

* * *

In G.U.N. HQ Team Dark is discussing about their previous mission. "Did you notice something strange about that Swatbot?", Shadow asks. "What's so strange about it? A Swatbot is a Swatbot after all.", Rouge said. "That bot is not one of Eggman's troops.", Omega states. "What?", Rouge asks in confusion. "What Omega said is true, the way it fights and the weapons, not even Eggman can pull that off.", Hope said. "What could that mean?", Rouge asks in worry. "By the way, I noticed that there was a tattoo on the bot's left shoulder. I think it looks like an Echidna skull.", Shadow said. "Anyway, why don't we go have a BBQ for dinner?", Hope suggests. "Well, well. You always like your BBQ, Miss Kintobor.", a man said walking down the stairs toward the team. "J.J. Moto, I see you still don't trust me.", Hope said bitterly. "Why would I trust a relative to Eggman? Oh, by the way your Chief is calling for you.", Moto replies back bitterly. "What for?", Hope asks. "You got a new member, not that I care of. Since Team Dark is G.U.N.'s best team, while I'm a simple detective.", Moto said. "That's not true.", Hope said in shock. "Also, that Swatbot you encountered seems to be attacking specific humans and it's not from our world. You're aware of this too, right Shadow?", Moto states. "Well…", Shadow said unsure. "Anyway, I've just been called for another case.", Moto said as he leaves.

The group enters the meeting room to see Abraham Tower, Captain Westwood, and the president. "Team Dark we've been expecting you. Please take a seat.", the president said. "What do you want to talk about?", Hope asks. "Protect Peace. This basic fundamental principle is what GUN has in common. The Swatbots, who are working for a mysterious enemy, cases of activity to resist them have increased.", the President explains. "This, F-Force has sent over a trainee in the hopes that both organizations can work together. Lalah, please enter. The door opens and the woman, the one who clenched her fist, enters.", Abraham Tower said. The woman then enters the room. "Excuse me.", She said. From the special tactics force, she will be the trainee starting from March. She will be working with Team Dark, she's Lalah Rise.", Westwood said. "Nice to meet you!", Lalah said as she salutes.

* * *

Later at night, in an apartment building a man was putting some trash in the trash can. Cynthia pops out, opens the bag, and pulls out four fresh burgers. In the park Cynthia was eating hers, but Ray wasn't taking a bite. "What's wrong?", Cynthia asks. "You don't know? My stomach hurts.", Ray answers. "Give me your hand.", Cynthia said. She then presses between the boy's fingers. "It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt.", Cynthia repeats. "That won't fix it! I want to eat something hot. Hey, let's use our powers. With our powers we could make some money.", Ray suggests. "No! Didn't Teacher always tell us…? We cannot use our powers selfishly!", Cynthia said. "You say that, but… …but everyone is dead! What'll we do from here on?", Ray whimpers and then cries. Cynthia grabs his arm and takes him somewhere.

* * *

In a restaurant team Dark were cooking their meat. Omega was drinking a cup of oil. "Hope, you always have a liking of BBQ. If this keeps up you'll be fat as Eggman", Omega said. "Can't help it. I hadn't eaten anything good.", Hope complains. "I never did thought I'd be working with the legendary Team Dark.", Lalah said as she winks at Shadow. "So how long have you been with the organization?", Rouge asks as she pours Shadow's cup, while glaring at Lalah. "For a while.", Lalah replies. "One more thing, you better stay away from Shadow if you know what's good for you.", Rouge warns. "Sorry.", Lalah apologizes. "Being a member of Team Dark is not going to be easy.", Rouge said. "Lalah, you better eat your meal before it's all gone.", Hope suggests. Hope pick up her plate and fills it up with fried meat. "Thank you.", Lalah said. Hope puts the plate in front of her, but Lalah simply looks at it. "What's wrong? You never had one before?", Hope asks. Just then the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix enters the restaurant, not noticing Team Dark, as they walk past them. Sonic stops for a moment, walk backwards, and see Shadow. "Shadow!", Sonic said in surprise. "Sonic!", Shadow said. "Rouge too.", Sonic said. The freedom Fighters and Chaotix walk back to Sonic. "Rotor!", Hope exclaims. "You're…", Rotor said. Rotor drops a book on Tails' foot. Tails' jumps on the floor holding his foot as Sally gives Rotor's book back. Sonic then looks at Omega. "Gamma?", Sonic asks in confusion. Omega looks around in confusion wondering if he was talking to someone else.

* * *

In a different restaurant, Cynthia and Ray are dining there. "Eat plenty. I'll take care of it.", Cynthia said. "Cynthia, if you had money, you should have said so sooner.", Ray said. "I'm broke.", Cynthia replies. "Eh? Then what'll we do?", Ray asks in worry. "When I give the signal, run.", Cynthia orders. The waiter then came. "Excuse me, ma'am. Have your parents arrived yet?", the waiter asks. Ray the use his power stopping the man's heart. "Ray, no! Run! Hurry!", Cynthia orders as the two makes a break for it, but one of the waiter grabs Cynthia. "Cynthia!", Ray said as he stops. "Run!", Cynthia orders as Ray complies and runs off as two waiters chase after him. "Let go! I said let go!", Cynthia screams before biting the man's arm and runs off. Ray hides, while Cynthia was looking for him.

* * *

In the other restaurant the three teams were having fun. Later in GUN HQ, Lalah was seeing though the files and found an interesting one. Later in the morning. "Lalah quit?", Hope asks in shock. "Yes, the uppers just contacted me. She decided there was no point in being with Team Dark.", Shadow replies. "What does that mean?! She hasn't even done anything. Unless…", Rouge said in wonder. "What?", Shadow asks. "Nothing, probably my imagination.", Rouge said.

Two months later. Everyone received a phone call, when they open their cell phones the message said special Powers test. Everyone, but one hangs up their phone. The man plays the test. "I really have special powers! I keep on winning.", the nerdy man said as a Swatbot shows up and snaps the man's neck. Meanwhile Ray, now wearing a scarf walks around in the city. "Cynthia… Where are you Cynthia? I can't do anything by myself…", Ray said as he sees a man buying a soda can from a vending machine. Ray uses his power, giving the man a heart attack, steals his drink, leaves, and the man's heart attack stops.

* * *

Sonic and anything related belong to Sega/ Archie. I do not owe them


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Valkyrion**  
**Chapter 3: Meeting the Mobians**

* * *

Cynthia watches a group of kids playing soccer, and playing with their parents. It was then raining and Cynthia goes back to looking for Ray. Just then a truck was about to hit her, but Sonic jumps in and pulls her to safety just in time. The girl then collapse. "Huh? Hey! What's wrong?! Are you okay? Hello? Hello?", Sonic said. Sonic then takes the girl to Freedom HQ, where she is being nursed to health.

* * *

_Cynthia Memories Starts_

Cynthia was playing a piano, until her mother came to tell her it's time to go for her recital. They then watch her play the piano proudly. The parents drive her to the place, but Cynthia was feeling nervous and her father comforts her. Cynthia then tells her mother to stop as she notices two kids playing on the road. The mother turns, but crashes onto a coming truck, killing her parents.

_Cynthia Memories Ends_

* * *

Cynthia then wakes up, as Sonic enters the room. "Are you awake?", Sonic said.

Later…

"How troublesome. There are a few questions I want to ask you. If you tell me your phone number, I'll contact your parents.", Rotor said with his arms crossed. "I have no home to return to. Or a fathers or a mother…", Cynthia said. "I see… You have some sort of situation…" Rotor said. "I'm going back. Thank you, I owe you very much.", Cynthia said with a bow as she turns and leave, but Sally stops her. "Hey! Where are you going back to? You have no place to go back to right? You could stay with us.", Sally said.

* * *

In Station Square under a bridge the Destructix are planning to rob a bank in the place. Just as the plan has been set up the group leaves, but Lightning Lynx stops for a moment and sees Ray threatening a man. "Give me your money if you don't want to get hurt.", Ray threatens. "Move!", the man shouts running past him, as Ray was about to use his powers, but then Ray sees the man stop. A Swatbot arm reaches the man, grabs him, pulls him under the bridge, and the kills him as blood splatters all over the place. Ray looks and sees the Swatbot. Swatbot was then about to kill Ray, until Lightning attacks the bot from the behind. "Run! Hurry!", Lightning orders. Lightning Lynx and the Swatbot fight, but the Swatbot was having the advantage, but Lightning was able to hold back. The bot then punches Lynx to the stomach forcing lynx to cough out blood. Ray watches the fight. "What? Who is that guy?!", Ray wonders as he hides behind a pillar.

The two continues to fight, till the bot bashes Lynx's head to the wall nearly crushing it. Lynx the elbows the bot forcing it to let go and then kicks it to the head, but end up hurting his leg. A second Swatbot shows and stabs Lynx in the back with a beam sabers. A swat Jet Trooper that was hiding on the ceiling drops down on Lynx. Lynx was then on a brink of death, until he saw an image of Conquering Storm, his former love telling him that he was weak and then images of his past life begins to appear. "I remember now. I know who I am! I am Plasmic the Tenth!", Lightning screams as the body changes in to a fully black armored samurai. This shocks the bots as Plasmis charges his hands and incinerated the bots into nothing. However Plasmic immediately falls unconscious.

Later at night the Destructix went back to the bridge to find Lightning, but before they went under they saw the police and J.J. Moto there. "Do you know what happened?", the officer asks. "Well the blood on the wall definitely belong the corpse we've obtained, and the one on the ground belongs to a Mobian Lynx.", Moto explains. Fiona gasps on what he said. "Do you think its Lightning?", Simian asks Fiona. "Also if you look at the scorch marks on the ground and scrap metals, they belong to those Swatbots that Team Dark fought before and it looks like they've been destroyed, which is quiet impressive as it took all of Team Dark to kill one. But this lynx kills three all by himself. The scorch marks on the wall looks like they've been hit by a lightning. It's possible that the Lynx fires lightning bolts, however that's impossible.", Moto explains. "Can Lynx do that?", Fiona asks the others. "I've never seen him do that.", Predator Hawk answers. "Come on, we've got to look for him.", Fiona suggests as the Destructix leaves. Moto then finds a phone on the ground and picks it up.

'There more to this than meets the eye and those marks. The only person who could have done that would be Plasmic the Tenth, but he's dead.', Moto thought with wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile in Uncle Chuck's Diner in New Mobotropolis. Sonic, Sally, and Cynthia are talking about some things. "Cynthia please tell us about yourself.", Sally said. "I'm sorry.", Cynthia apologizes looking down. Just then Sally pulls out Nicole as she receives mail.

* * *

In GUN HQ. Moto was talking to Abraham during their coffee break. "Kinesis quiz? What's that?!", Abraham Tower asks. "Like a virus, it activates on its own. It doesn't matter if you want it or not the message forces its way through. Most of the Swatbot's victims had received such messages on their cells. Further, all of the messages were opened, and all the questions were answered correctly.", Moto said. "So you're saying… ", Tower said before being inturrupted. Yes. the quiz is a test of instinct. Thinking it's a coincidence, the victims tap their supernatural powers without realizing it. They are completely unaware that they're attracting the Swatbots. My guess is that they see them as a threat.", Moto explains. Sally was playing the quiz, until Cynthia sees a vision of a Swatbot coming. She quickly knocks Nicole out of Sally's hands just as she answers the final question correctly. Cynthia then leaves with Sally chasing after her. Sonic follows until he nearly bumped into Jules, his father. Bernie then shows up and asks Sonic for help, but Sonic told her later, so she grabs Sonic's ear and pulls him to the kitchen. Sonic screams in pain. Cynthia then runs to the ruins to New Megaopolis with Sally following her not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

Sonic and anything related belongs to SEGA/Archie


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Valkyrion**  
**Chapter 4: E-125 Valkyrion**

* * *

In Station Square Sally caught up to Cynthia. "What the heck is going on?", Sally asks. "I'm sorry. I... I am...", Cynthia said. Just then a Swatbot appears. Cynthia panics as Sally turns to see it. Sally then grabs Cynthia's hand and run. The Swatbot activates its communicator. "Target spotted, and I also found a bonus.", the Swatbot said. The two run straight towards the cargo area in the bay, just before they got in a Swatbot jumps in front of them and cuts Cynthia's arms with its saber leaving a scratch on it. The bot was going to attack again, but Sonic jumps in kicks it away. Close by a hidden camera was watching the fight.

* * *

_In the Eggdome_.

"Snively did you see that?", Eggman asks. "If you're talking about the Swatbot, then yes.", Snively replies. Lien-da enters the room and sees the two too busy watching the Swatbot. "What's so special about it?", Lien-Da asks. "Look at the mark on its back.", Eggman said as he points to the screen. "The mark on its shoulder looks like a Dark Legion Symbol only with a rifle and a sword cross over it.", Lien-Da said in shock. "Which means that someone related to the group is the mastermind.", Eggman states. "Do you think it's Finitevus?", Lien-Da asks "No, I doubt even Finitevus would use out dated Swatbots let alone have the time to make many of them.", Eggman answers. "Many? I only see one.", Snively said. "Just wait and see", Eggman said.

* * *

_Back outside._

"Run you two.", Sonic orders as he quickly uses his spin dash on the bot, but all it did was make a dent on its armor only for that dent to repair itself. "What's that thing made of?", Sonic wonders and to make the situation worse more Swatbots appear, but fortunately for Sonic the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix jump in just in time. Espio throws his shurikens to the bots, but it bounces off. Vector increases his radios volume to max, but the sound didn't even faze the bots. Antoine strikes the bot with his sword, but the sword broke. Knuckles punches the bot in the head, which he believe to have snap it, but reconnects its head.

* * *

_In the Eggdome. _

"Did you see that?", Eggman said in surprise. "Yes, the Swatbots are giving even Sonic a hard time.", Snively replies with his legs shaking.

* * *

_Back outside._

A barrage of missiles were fired from a long distance to the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix as the try their best to avoid being shot by one. A Sgt. Swat Naval Trooper emerges from the water and fires another barrage of missiles from its shoulders. A Marauder jumps out of the water and lands on top of a Gun Hunter crushing it's head in the process. The Marauder grabs the down Gun Hunter using it's body as a shield as a Gun Beetle and Rocket Beetle fires at it.

Just then a Capt. Swat Naval Trooper jumps down and cuts the Rocket Beetle with its crab claws, and rips the Gun Beetle machine gun to shreds. A Combot stabs the harmless Gun Beetle to the back and fires a bazooka too the F-6t Big Foot destroying it. The bots' eyes then glows red. Two Combots removes their scuba gear and drops a container to the ground opening it and pulling out a heavy assault machine gun, as several Swat Naval Troopers emerges from the water.

An aircraft carrier sails to the bay with three Laser Hunters. However five laser beams fire from beneath the carrier shooting down the middle Laser Beetle as an enormous crab claw rips through the ship. It smashes a Laser Hunter, grabs the last one crushing it to pieces, and then another claw emerges from the ship and destroys the command deck.**  
**

"Massive machine has destroyed the naval defense team and has left the area, but we are still heavily outnumbered! Zeus Base, requesting assistance!", the command center informs.

_In Zeus Base, formerly Prison Island_

"We have our own problems to worry about!", the base command center replies as Rhino Cannon, two LZ-1, and a few missile truck fires to the incoming enemies, only to the missile trucks the be destroyed by another barrage of missiles. One LZ-1 fires two bazookas on its back shooting down several air platforms and airship only for the attackers to escape before the destruction. A Ninja Combot fires it bazooka as it lands to the ground, followed by a Swat Cannon and a Swat Blaster. The Swat Blaster fires a laser cannon from it's left shoulder destroying a Rhino Cannon, as a Swat Cannon fires it's shoulder cannon and assault rifle, while a Infantry Swatbot readies it's rocket launcher.

Far from the battlefield on a gunship LC(Leader Combot)-5691 armed with a chaos sniper rifle gives the bots a new set of orders. "6301, 2954! Scatter! The next wave is coming! Lenna! Leave the area, the testing is done. We'll cover for you!", 5691 said. "Take them down and make sure Lenna makes it to the Super Warp Ring!"

A Desert Combot, Desert Swatbot, and Ground Swatbot Heavy, High Performance Type charge towards the base with the latter tossing ten warheads to the air. The Desert Combot and Ground Swatbot fires their rifles as the warheads flies. The Ground Swatbot cuts a Shield Beetle shield arm off as the warheads impact with it and a LZ-1. The Desert Combot stabs the head with a double-sided axe and draws out it's plasma sword. The Desert Swatbot fire its bazooka twice at the LZ-1 with the Desert Combot finishing it with a stab to the chest.

5691 fires it's rifle shooting down three Vulkan Fighters before they could be launched and fires another shot on a Blue Falcon destroying it.

Back in the bay of Station Square and bots continues their assault as a gun soldier pulls his comrade out of the tank wreckage. A Sgt. Swat Naval Trooper fires its rockets, until it was shot down by a Chaos Spear Barrage. Inside the hanger Pac breaks out of the roof top and fires a Chaos Bullet Barrage destroying a Marauder, another Sgt. Swat Naval Trooper, and a Swat Naval Trooper. A Combot fires its shotgun to Pac, only for Pac to use the downed Marauder as a shield as he fires another Chaos Bullet damaging the Combot. A Capt. Swat Naval Trooper jumps in shielding the Combot as its armor deflects the attack, takes the Combot's plasma sword and charge forward. Pac draws out his blade and cuts off the bot's arms, while another Capt. Swat Naval Trooper fire it's dual machine gun and then a barrage of missiles. Pac jumps over the bot and rams it to a building before it could claw him.

Pac grabs an Extreme Gear and looks around his surrounding. "Looks like it was a test for both their new weapon and the improved Tachyon Chamber considering I'm in the past.", Pac calculated as he flies to Zeus Base. A Swat Cannon fire missiles from it's waist as Pac with skilled flying easily avoids them. A Capt. Swat Jet Trooper and a Hoverbot flies towards Pac firing at him as the Jet Trooper pulls out a Chaos Naginata. Pac jumps of the Extreme Gear and dodges the strike, cuts the Jet trooper's leg and fires a Chaos Spear to the jet pack destroying the trooper.

A Hoverbot fires a grapple to Pac's arm and pulls itself closer and fire at Pac in close ranger with a Chaos Cannon. Pac avoids the shot only for it hit his shoulder as he cuts the Hoverbot in half.

"James!", Lenna calls by radio. "Lenna, what is it?", 5691 asks as he reloads his rifle. "I've made to the Super Warp Ring!", Lenna replies. "Good!", 5691 said as switch comm. to all remaining units. "All units are to retreat. Mission Accomplish!", 5691 orders as his ship flies off the the rendezvou point.

* * *

Meanwhile for Team Dark were being outnumbered by the Swatbots, but then a helicopter flies into the battlefield. Team Dark and the Swatbots look up wondering what its doing here. Then a lone figure jumps off twenty five feet in the air and lands. "What's that?", Shadow wonders.

In G.U.N. HQ hope looks at the screen and was in complete shock on what she saw, and at the same time Eggman did the same. "No... It can't be...", Hope stutters in shock after seeing what she saw.

The armored man takes on one hundred and fifty Swatbots on his own, and not one of them laid a finger on him. His punches and kicks are able to break through their armor. Ten bots grab on to him, but he tosses them aside like toys. The helicopter then drops a rocket launcher for the armor man. With one shot it destroys the entire attacking unit, but the Sgt. Swatbot, which fled from the battle. Every personel in the Command Center were amazed on what happened. "Amazing...", The operator said in shock.

The armored man, then removes his helmet revealing to be the Captain, who survived the first Swatbot attack. The helicopter lands and Lalah exits. A G.U.N. copter arrives and land, with Hope exiting. "It's you!", Hope said in shock.

* * *

Sonic and anything relate belongs to SEGA/Archie


End file.
